


Bandom! at the Bar Mitzvah

by frogy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's the DJ. Ryan's a 13-year-old. It's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandom! at the Bar Mitzvah

Pete's the DJ. Ryan's a 13-year-old. Despite going to Catholic school, Ryan and Spencer know a lot of Jewish kids. And, there's only the one synagogue with a catering hall in their town, so they're there every weekend doing the Cotton-Eyed Joe and the Electric Slide, playing Coke and Pepsi, and listening to mind-numbingly boring candle lighting ceremonies which undoubtedly always contain the lines "I really love you/ So come on up and light candle number two."

When not playing a block of music that ties into the give aways- sombreros during Hot Hot Hot, blow-up guitars during I Saw Her Standing There, glow-stick necklaces during Getting' Jiggy Wit It- Pete takes requests. Pete knows he and Ryan are meant to be when Ryan requests Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now during the Macarena, even if he doesn't know Ryan's name yet.

The next weekend when Pete's transitioning from Twist and Shout into the Macarena Ryan's standing there, requesting Suicide Is Painless.

Pete smiles. "You know I can't play that."

"Yea, I know. Doesn't make it seem any less appealing when you're hearing this song for the gadzillionth time."

"Don't worry it's only three minutes until C'mon 'N Ride It."

"Oh, joy." Pete thinks Ryan's monotone is a thing of beauty.


End file.
